


Never Would I Have Expected

by redshu



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Daniel and Seongwoo are so whipped for each other, Daniel is so tempting it drives Seongwoo crazy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seongwoo is always confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redshu/pseuds/redshu
Summary: Seongwoo meets his favourite dance role model, Daniel. A spin the bottle game in a bar takes things out of hand.





	Never Would I Have Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Daniel is so tempting, it drives Seongwoo crazy.

The first time he meets Daniel, Daniel shows him a cute laughter.

 

“Hehet, thank you for being my fan. You’re cute,” Daniel casually says, taking the pen and paper that Seongwoo had passed to him with trembling hands.

 

His signature covered the entire crumpled receipt, since Seongwoo was too excited that he forgot to bring proper materials to let him sign on it.

 

“What’s your name?” Daniel asks, after drawing the ‘Danik’ of his stage name with a little skateboard.

 

“Ong Seongwoo,” he replies, his heart pounding wildly against his chest as his eyes digest every piece of his role model right in front of him.

 

“You mean Hong? Or Gong?” Daniel raises an eyebrow and questions. For his entire life, he has never heard of such a special surname, and assumes that he had heard wrongly.

 

“Ong,” Seongwoo says, showing a little frustration that his idol could not pronounce his name too, just like everyone else. He decides to whip out his identification card to prove his name.

 

“Oh my god! It’s really Ong!” Daniel was surprised, and it all showed on his face with that cute puppy smile that made Seongwoo’s heart flutter.

 

He continued to write his name on the paper, with hearts around the ‘Ong’ he wrote.

 

“There,” he mentioned as he passed Seongwoo the piece of paper and pen, “I believe you’ll become an awesome dancer! Just never give up! See you in future dance competitions!”

 

Seongwoo thanked him profusely, too shy to look at him straight in the eye lest it makes his heart flutter.

 

And there, Daniel disappeared out of sight.

 

Seongwoo looked down at the piece of paper he was holding, and his eyes widened. Besides Daniel’s signature and his name, he saw a message written at the far corner in fine print.

 

‘Ong Ong Ong, let me see you again in future! You’re cute.’

 

Seongwoo smiled. That was during the Busan dance competition, where Daniel had won first place, and Seongwoo was there as the audience.

 

//

 

He meets Daniel a second time, a year later, and Daniel was far from cute.

 

This time, he was Daniel’s competitor, after training hard for one year he entered the final round.

 

The competition was fierce, the candidates, well the both of them, were oozing with charisma despite not having that much experience in dance. They were both born with dance genes, their blood flowing with passion and they showed off their skills effortlessly, drawing huge claps from the crowd.

 

From time to time, Seongwoo keeps stealing glances at Daniel. Of course he would, Daniel was his role model. And whenever he did, he realised that Daniel was smiling back at him, sometimes with a subtle grin and sometimes with a huge smile.

 

These expressions could be just him being friendly. Yes, he is a friendly person, that was what Seongwoo had concluded the time they met. But deep inside, he knew, they both knew, that these expressions meant more than just friendly competition.

 

Daniel was announced the winner, and Seongwoo was the 1st runner up, it came as no surprise. Seongwoo was not aiming for first anyway, especially with Daniel competing with him, he had wanted the winner to be Daniel.

 

When Daniel did his celebratory dance, holding up his trophy, he walked over to Seongwoo and shook his hand.

 

“Great to see you again, Ong Ong Ong,” Daniel said with a bright smile, which had a domino effect on Seongwoo and he too started smiling, “Care for drinks after this?”

 

Before Seongwoo had the time to realise that Daniel had remembered him, and to reply his request for drinks, Daniel told him, “8pm at Crawford’s bar, see you later!”

 

And Daniel disappeared to the crowd, shaking hands with the audience while Seongwoo stood there dumbfounded. What?!

 

//

 

Well, he chose to go. Decked in a leather jacket covering a simple tshirt as well as black ripped jeans, he stood in the middle of Crawford’s bar, scratching his neck while searching for Daniel amidst the flashing lights in the dark room. Music was blaring, his ears hurt.

 

He looked around, looked at his watch, and back to his surroundings again. Ten minutes passed but Daniel was nowhere in sight.

 

“I must be so dumb. He’s not even here,” Seongwoo snarls, as he turned his back to leave. Not until he feels someone grabbing the back of his shoulder roughly and he jumps before turning his head.

 

“Sorry, must have scared you. We’re playing spin the bottle, care to join us?” Daniel asks, with a bright and heartwarming smile.

 

 Again, Seongwoo had no time to reply before he got dragged into a circle of guys playing the game.

 

They cheered upon seeing him, and he scans their faces and realise that they look familiar.

 

“Say hi to Seongwoo, I’m sure you guys saw him just now,” Daniel gestures to Seongwoo, who took turns greeting each of the guys.

 

“And Seongwoo these are my friends,” Daniel says, after Seongwoo has greeted every one of them. Oh yeah, Seongwoo realises that they are familiar because they were that whole bunch of friends who threw Daniel up into the air when Daniel had won the previous competition.

 

Daniel got Seongwoo to settle down, and they ordered drinks.

 

Seongwoo’s eyes wandered to Daniel as the bottle started spinning.

 

He was wearing something similar to himself, except for the huge studs on his jacket, and that his jeans were way more ripped. His hair was messily slicked back which just exudes sexiness, and his breath; there were hints of alcohol with a sweet smelling freshness, maybe of citrus.

 

He shifted his gaze to Daniel’s friends, they were extremely wild, noisy and loved to go all out. Their truth questions were extremely invasive on one’s privacy, and dares were super out of the world. Seongwoo kind of wished the bottle would never land on him.

 

But because of that, they made Seongwoo feel welcomed with the jokes they cracked, and Daniel edging him to join in the fun. Soon, he became like a part of those friends.

 

Despite trying to join in, Daniel was still as distracting as ever. Not like he did not expect it.

 

He swallowed the lump in his throat observing Daniel chugging down the alcohol, his Adam’s apple moving along with the flow of liquid. He denies that his heart sped up upon this very sight, he likes it actually. He had concluded long ago that Daniel was his ideal type, but chooses to deny it as long as he hid how his body was showing it.

 

What he did not realise was that Daniel had been looking at him since they started, his gaze lingering a little too long when Seongwoo did not know. Daniel too, was distracted by this guy, whom he had met only twice. He’s cute, but he looks sexy from another angle - that was what Daniel had concluded after seeing him both times.

 

“Daniel!” his friends cheered, and even Seongwoo too, was looking at him when he was sadly chosen by the spun bottle, “truth or dare?”

 

Daniel took a huge gulp of alcohol before proceeding with ‘truth’ with a confident smile on his face.

 

The question was asked by one of his friends. The question was nothing like he had expected. The answer was even crazier. And Seongwoo could barely think straight after that.

 

“Daniel-Hyung, we dug through the whole history of your computer and found really interesting information,” he said. He shot a confused expression until someone whispered “sexual preference” and Daniel’s jaw literally dropped upon hearing that.

 

Beside him, Seongwoo heard Daniel cursing softly, although he did nothing to stop his friends.

 

“With a whole bunch of gay pornography websites, now explain your sexual orientation. And don’t even try to lie,” another of his friends added. Seongwoo could only gasp in shock while Daniel had an ambiguous expression on his face, and he took another shot of alcohol.

 

As the heat of the alcohol built up in his blood, Daniel felt a little impulsive and daring.

 

He smirked a little, before shifting his gaze to Seongwoo and said, “you guessed it. Yes I’m gay, bi actually. What do you want to do with this information you have now?”

 

It seems like his answer was not to appease his friends. They were way too calm, like they had already expected it, slapping Daniel’s shoulder casually.

 

“We knew it! And don’t worry Dan, we’ll keep it a secret for you,” they said, slapping each other’s palms in victory at getting Daniel to spill.

 

That was when Seongwoo realise that Daniel was actually talking to him. Telling him, through the fixed gaze of the small slit of his eyes, that he wants more from him.

 

Seongwoo did not leave his gaze from Daniel, like a spark has been ignited and he was just too mesmerised by the guy before him that he refused to look away.

 

Only when the bottle landed on someone else did they look away and continued the game, laughing at one another and teasing everyone.

 

As time passed, Seongwoo realised that Daniel got a little awkward with him when they made eye contact, fumbling a little unsure of whether to keep the gaze at him.

 

However as the game continued, he felt closer to Daniel, knowing more about him. And he sees that he has gotten closer to Daniel physically too, as he glances down to Daniel’s lap, now barely centimetres away from him. He was not sure if it was he who had moved closer, or Daniel, or even both, but he felt the excitement of their bodies eventually making contact if this continues.

 

As he was lost in his thoughts, he was chosen by the bottle. The guy next to him had tapped on his shoulder and he wasn’t sure what had made him chose a dare over truth.

 

“Make him kiss the next person who is chosen by the bottle!” A friend shouts, and everyone laughed, including Daniel, leaving Seongwoo the only person with a shocked expression.

 

He looked at all his friends, and thinks about how horrible it would be making out with all of them, until he heard his friends screaming “Daniel! You’re chosen!” That woke him up from his thoughts.

 

He glanced over to look at Daniel, who was smiling awkwardly at him while scratching his head.

 

“Well, they wanted it...” Daniel’s voice trails off while his hand lightly held Seongwoo’s chin. He wasn’t sure what had made him so sensitive, because the moment he felt those rough fingers against his skin, he instinctively closed his eyes to allow Daniel to get closer.

 

He felt the warm breath against his lips, as the opened his mouth a little to allow for entrance. He has to admit, that was the cause for him losing his mind even before those lips that touched his. When they did, he was just mind blown.

 

That wasn’t the first time he has kissed someone, but the sweet taste of alcohol mixed with a strawberry flavour, highly likely Daniel’s lip tint, were forcing his lips to be stuck on his like a magnet. He inhaled the bright citrus scent of Daniel’s cologne, drawing him closer as he started to claw Daniel’s back even without realising. Daniel’s sensual touches, one with fingers trailing to his jaw and the other lightly rubbing him on the thigh were turning him on way too much.

 

They don’t realise that the amount of passion that had built up for each other with just all that happened, before they start wrecking each other with their kisses, fighting for dominance and burning wildly like a wildfire.

 

They only separated when a friend cleared his throat extremely loudly in front of the both of them, so they would turn their attention back to the table.

 

They looked sheepishly at the others, who were trying to hold back their laughter while continuing the game.

 

When Seongwoo realises something warm on his leg, he sees that Daniel’s hand was still on his thigh, not letting go. He feels his heart pounding wildly again his chest, and he tries to hide the excitement between his legs, placing his thighs together to cover up the erection.

 

Tracing his attention back to Daniel, Daniel subtly shifts his body towards him, such that their skin would accidentally graze each other’s every time they moved.

 

They occasionally look at each other, not saying a word.

 

Until the opportunity came, he heard Daniel whisper, “can we talk? After this.”

 

//

 

Bidding his friends goodbye, some a little too drunk, Daniel and Seongwoo walked along the street, not saying a word to each other.

 

Seongwoo was unsure about how to feel about this. While Daniel on the other hand, was waiting for a better opportunity to talk.

 

It was not a long stretch that they crossed in silence, until Daniel stopped in front of a tall skyscraper.

 

“I’m staying here for a few days. Do you want to come in?” Daniel asks, gesturing to the classy looking building with bright words along the top of the lobby.

 

Well, it was a hotel lobby, and yes, it was a hotel.

 

Seongwoo bit his lip, looking down because he was just unsure of what to do. He wants to reject him, but his mind is encouraging him to go in.

 

“I won’t bite you know,” Daniel laughs, and finally Seongwoo walked in after much hesitation.

 

Well, he’s quite a great catch. Ong Seongwoo, he’s exactly the guy you’re looking for. What are you waiting for? Go on.

 

Those thoughts bombarded his mind as they took the lift up, and entered Daniel’s luxury suite overlooking the city.

 

It had a breathtaking view of the city skyline, definitely one of the best Seongwoo has ever seen. The shine of those bright lights were no longer that piercing to the eye because of the high quality glass that reflected them away, but yet kept the beauty of those stars shining through the window.

 

While Seongwoo was too carried away by the view, he did not realise Daniel had taken out some wine, pouring them into two glasses before handing one to him.

 

“Thanks,” he said, shifting his gaze back to the view after taking over a glass.

 

They both kept quiet, enjoying the alcohol in silence while keeping their eyes on the nightlife of Seoul.

 

Of all things, Daniel decided to break the ice with a personal question.

 

“You’re gay right?” He suddenly comments, breaking away the train of thoughts in Seongwoo’s mind, breaking off the calmness within him. His breathing started becoming uneven, his hands a little shaky and his eyes could no longer focus on the beautiful sight before him.

 

He tries not to be obvious, but Daniel catches on easily.

 

From the corner of his eye, he sees Daniel smiling, and taking another sip of his wine.

 

“You’re cute,” he mentions, fixing his eyes at Seongwoo who avoids his gaze by looking at the window.

 

Shifting his gaze back to the window, Daniel finishes his wine in one gulp before saying, “I wished we could talk. I loved your voice.”

 

Fuck, what kind of compliment is this? Seongwoo was confused. Really confused by now. What does he mean by this?

 

Daniel walks back to the table to place his empty glass down, before gesturing to Seongwoo to join him at the sofa.

 

Seongwoo looks at him, who just smiles back while patting the empty space on the sofa beside him.

 

He walks over, placing the glass half full on the table right beside Daniel’s.

 

He continues to fix his gaze to the front, while Daniel looked at him adoringly.

 

Seeing no huge response from him, Daniel casually placed a hand on his thigh, causing him to jump in surprise.

 

“You like my hand there, don’t you,” Daniel teased, moving closer to him and rubbing his skin lightly.

 

Seongwoo stays silent, although his body was twitching a little and honestly, he feels good.

 

“Ong Ong Ong, I wish we could talk. Can you say something?” Daniel asks, he got nervous because Seongwoo was still not giving him a response, but yet not pushing him away.

 

“Okay, I’ll just tell you then,” Daniel had given up. Forcing out a sentence from that guy seemed like a difficult task, and Daniel needed to break the ice.

 

“I like you, Ong Seongwoo. Since the first time you approached me, I can’t seem to forget you. Seeing you here in this Seoul dance competition got me really excited, and I’m so glad to see you again,” he says, looking at Seongwoo earnestly, hoping for a reply.

 

I like you, Ong Seongwoo. Those words that made his heart flutter, the words that brought a sour taste to the tip of his tongue that forced himself to say something.

 

“I like you too,” Seongwoo admits, watching Daniel’s eyes widening at the sudden confession. He was hoping his words would get a response from Seongwoo, but he did not expect a perfect confession back. Or maybe not.

 

“But I don’t know. I don’t know how I should be feeling. Is this right? We have only met for two days. I loved the way you touch me, I love the way you kiss me, but, is this right?” Seongwoo throws out all the concerns that has been holding himself back.

 

In such a warm ambience, with him alone with Daniel, all he wants to do is to pounce on Daniel and make out with him, but there are too many things that he is worried about, holding him back.

 

But Daniel smiles. Finally Seongwoo is speaking, letting him know his concerns, trying to tell him, guiding him to help.

 

“If I just tell you to throw away all your concerns and fuck with me right here and right now, will you want to do that for me? Or would you prefer leaving, you have the rights to do that, you know,” Daniel throws him a decision, one that he does not want to make because that is exactly what he has been contemplating.

 

Daniel is tempting. Daniel is amazing. Daniel is someone that Seongwoo cannot let go. But his worries do not just fade away like that.

 

“I-” Seongwoo tries to find a way out, but Daniel cuts his sentence, making his decision even tougher.

 

“I won’t do anything to you unless you give me the green light, which I really hope you do. I really wish to take you down on this sofa but I’ll control myself in order not to be a jerk that forces others to do what they are not willing to,” Daniel says, facing Seongwoo with an open gesture. He even takes his hand away from his thigh, in order to be more sincere.

 

Seongwoo considers for a long while in silence.

 

Should I? Should I not? Seongwoo’s mind is flooded with concerns, but he holds the final decision.

 

What if...we just did it just once? What if I walk away, will I still be able to talk to him? What if...or maybe...no, actually I think...I want him.

 

Seongwoo looks up at Daniel, who looks so innocently sexy right there keeping his hands to himself but he knows, Daniel is feeling the same way as him right now.

 

He looks down at his thighs to avoid wavering again but sensing the close proximity between them, it’s not helping at all. In his mind...

 

I want to touch him. I want to kiss him. I want all of him.

 

Seongwoo turned to look at Daniel, his eyes filled with desire and passion. “Touch me, please do,” he pleads.

 

Daniel smiled, looking straight into his eyes. He raised his fingers to lightly touch the side of Seongwoo’s cheek, and Seongwoo smiled back at him, looking down shyly.

 

“Can I?” He asks again, as if there was a need for an additional confirmation before he could proceed. Seongwoo nods lightly, looking back at Daniel who shifted to sit closer to him.

 

“Wanna sit on my lap?” Daniel asks, his hands tracing the side of Seongwoo’s jaw, making him feel fuzzy from the inside due to the tickles. Daniel’s expression on the other hand, was just sexy, he did not even have to try; he was already sexy, especially with the tshirt with a deep v neck cut, Seongwoo could see how firm his chest was, and that was what Seongwoo had craved.

 

Seongwoo stood up, his heart thumping nervously against his chest as he looked at Daniel; the stylish look on his body, the small hints of skin he was showing, and the huge inviting smile plastered on his face. Everything about him was enticing, and even with just the sight of this, Seongwoo could feel his length hardening against his body and as closed his legs to prevent it from showing.

 

Should I face him or not? Facing him would mean speeding things up really quickly, but if I don’t face him, he may think that I’m not actually keen.

 

He looked back at Daniel, who lightly tapped on his lap to invite him over.

 

Sideways will do, Seongwoo decided.

 

He sat down, slowly letting his weight take over and he could softly hear a disappointed sigh from Daniel. He must have expected me to face him, Seongwoo thought. But Daniel’s face was showing nothing like disappointment, he smiled sweetly as he held onto Seongwoo’s back on one hand, and his jaw on the other.

 

Lightly pushing Seongwoo’s head to face him, Daniel leaned his head forward such that their foreheads would be lightly touching.

 

Seongwoo closed his eyes to enjoy this romantic moment together. This was something he never expected they would become, but like a dream, sometimes they do happen.

 

He felt the rough fingers brushing against his clothes, he heard the soft breathing sounds of Daniel beside him, with the comfortable scent of Daniel’s cologne complimenting all these. That brought the side of his lips up into a smile, before Daniel leaned even closer till their lips met.

 

He started off comfortably by lightly nibbling on Seongwoo’s lip and Seongwoo enjoyed it. Seongwoo kissed him back softly, allowing Daniel to lead the session as he tried to complement him. He lightly opened his mouth for Daniel to proceed, as Daniel’s fingers rubbed the small of his back and pulled him even closer. Now, there was no need to fight for dominance. After the previous session, Seongwoo knew that Daniel wanted to lead him. He had no qualms about it, and was willing to do so because as a follower under Daniel, he feels more satisfied. Daniel must have been a pro.

 

With Daniel lightly touching his body, Seongwoo feels electrified and passionate, he wants more of Daniel. They deepened their kiss, while Daniel’s tongue explored every crevice of Seongwoo’s mouth, Seongwoo’s tongue did a small dance in Daniel’s. It was amazing, they loved the feeling of each other, pulling away only to catch their breath.

 

Now that they both got warmed up, Seongwoo helped Daniel remove his jacket and Daniel helped him with his. Whatever awkwardness and concerns that Seongwoo had previously, Daniel could see that he has let them go as he threw a leg over to straddle him.

 

Without saying a word, Seongwoo held onto Daniel’s shoulders and pulled himself closer for another kiss. Daniel on the other hand, kissed him back with his hands lightly stroking his waist and dipping a little into the flap of his tshirt, making contact with his skin.

 

The sensual touches made his skin burn with excitement, as Seongwoo moaned softly into the kiss, rocking his hips a little and pulling Daniel closer.

 

Daniel knew he wanted to pick up the pace, and shifted his hand to rub his bottom, forcing out louder and hastier moans from the latter. Himself too, got pretty turned on by the hard dick pressing against his erection as he rocked him deeper.

 

And then, with minutes passing like seconds and haste in their actions, Seongwoo lightly placed his palm onto Daniel’s erection and rubbed him, sending sensitive jolts through Daniel’s body as he rocked faster.

 

He must have liked that, Seongwoo thought.

 

And _fuck_ , he feels so large.

 

Seongwoo was curious, how it would be in full length, how strong he was, and how it would be able to fit into him.

 

He does not need to wait, as he screams against the kiss when Daniel inserts a finger into his hole to stretch him.

 

His grip onto Daniel’s dick tightens and he hears Daniel groaning against his lips.

 

He feels blood rushing to his own and now, there is no turning back. He gingerly unbuttons those jeans blocking that huge member of Daniel and unzips it, listening to the satisfied moan upon that simple action as he continued to fondle with his length.

 

He was indeed huge.

 

Now Seongwoo feels uncomfortable because he’s the one stuck in that tight pants so he proceeds to undress himself - until Daniel stops him.

 

They break away from the kiss and Daniel smiles at him, moving his hands to Seongwoo’s front and he touched him there.

 

“Am I really that tempting?” Daniel asks amidst Seongwoo’s groans. His hands, they felt way too good. Unbuttoning and unzipping him seemed like an easy feat for Daniel, he was done really fast. He moved on to more touching, more fondling and Seongwoo knew he was close, from the uncontrollable trembling of his body.

 

Daniel too knew, stopping his actions and ending it with a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Hey, I’ll show you my room,” he says, interlocking fingers with him and pulled him into him bedroom.

 

There was something about his smile that draws Seongwoo in. It was genuine, bright, and confuses him. Now, he wasn’t sure if they were just having this one night stand, or they mean more to each other.

 

When Daniel closes the door behind them and pushes him against the wall, Seongwoo complies. But as Daniel leaned closer to kiss him, Seongwoo could feel himself doubtful of their relationship, unsure about them, and he pushed Daniel away lightly. While Daniel shot back a confused look, Seongwoo avoided eye contact with him and walked towards the bed.

 

“Hey,” Seongwoo said, before sitting down on Daniel’s huge king sized bed. Daniel too, walked over to sit beside him, wanting to hear him out.

 

Seongwoo looks around the room. It was a warm shade of reddish-orange, clean and neat, with a few classy paintings hanging on the walls. Just like he had expected, the kind of room only the rich can pay for. He switched his gaze to the furniture, seeing a huge bottle of cologne by the dresser, the chair neatly pushed it, clothes in a luggage neatly folded.

 

This guy was neat, and that was the kind Seongwoo had wanted.

 

But Seongwoo remembered, the problem was not that he did not like Daniel, in fact he did, a lot. He was unsure if Daniel felt the same towards him.

 

“Hey, you wanna say anything?” Daniel asked, he was not angry, but he was extremely lost and needed an answer. Seeing that Seongwoo had been sitting in silence for a long while after pushing him away, he wants to know why.

 

Seongwoo looked at his fingers, playing a little at the nails while Daniel watched him quietly. Seongwoo then shifted his gaze away, to the wall in front of him. Daniel’s eyes were only fixed on Seongwoo, giving him time to be comfortable enough to tell him everything.

 

But then, Daniel noticed that Seongwoo’s eyes were getting welled up with tears, and he tried to look away before a stream fell. Seongwoo immediately wiped it away and sniffed back the tears, to prevent more from falling.

 

Daniel on the other hand, immediately headed to the side to grab him some tissues. The moment Seongwoo looked up, he saw the tissue box in front of his face, a certain thoughtful guy offering him the whole box.

 

“Thanks,” he whispered, wiping his tears while Daniel sat close to him and placed his hands tightly around his waist.

 

With his chin gently pressing down on his shoulder, he looked like a small boy hugging his life sized teddy bear. The only difference was, he was in love with this teddy bear.

 

Seongwoo’s heart was warmed by the sweet gesture of Daniel, and the tears slowed down and finally stopped.

 

A pile of used tissues pile up at his side. With a casual slide, Daniel pushed all of them into a bedside bin, with a lone piece that had unfortunately missed the shot.

 

“Ah, shit,” Daniel whines, tightening his grip on Seongwoo and hugging him more tightly.

 

Seongwoo laughs at the adorable boy, coming into his senses that maybe, he does love me back. So he turns to Daniel, who looks up at him and smiles.

 

“Do you like me? For real?” Seongwoo asks, his voice wavering a little because he is afraid of hearing the answer.

 

Yes I do, and he will fly to heaven.

 

No I don’t, and he will drop to hell.

 

He looks at Daniel with a worried expression, even when Daniel cups his cheeks and presses his lips lightly onto Seongwoo’s.

 

Pulling away, he takes Seongwoo’s hand and interlocks fingers with his, and then pulling up their hands to plant a sweet kiss onto Seongwoo’s knuckles.

 

“If I don’t, I wouldn’t even ask you to come here,” Daniel says with a cute smile, leaning closer to Seongwoo to tangle his free hand between his tousled locks.

 

“I only spend time with people who are worth my time,” he adds, sliding his free hand down to Seongwoo’s jaw, and he fixes his gaze onto him.

 

“You are worth my time, now, and, the future,” Daniel continues, leaning forward to kiss him. Seongwoo feels the soft lips pressing onto his, and he kisses back, smoothly, deeply, and lovingly.

 

His heart races upon hearing those beautiful words from him, words of affirmation, of confirmation, that he does reciprocate his feelings.

 

He blushes a little hearing Daniel’s soft moans against his lips when he nibbles a little too rough, but nonetheless he pulls him in.

 

Daniel is first to pull away from the kiss, leaving the trail of saliva connecting their lips, a memory of what had just happened. They both look down to follow the drip of liquid, which now falls on the bedsheets between them, and they look at each other.

 

Telepathy must have been strong between them, because they find themselves both shifting higher up on the bed, enjoying a comfortable spot.

 

Until Daniel pushes Seongwoo down and crawls above him.

 

He sets most of his weight on the bed, his legs tangled in between the other and he bends down, closer to Seongwoo.

 

Seongwoo shuts his eyes as he senses the close proximity between their faces, and their lips, as Daniel leans closer for their lips to touch.

 

He feels Daniel’s joy, smiling against his lips as their tongues continued to dance in each other’s and Daniel tastes just too fucking good.

 

He wants to be carried away. By this happiness they share, by the innocence of their love, and the sweetness Daniel is offering him.

 

Unfortunately, Daniel wasn’t just offering him a bucket of sugar. Things will get spicy when he’s near, too near for comfort. Seongwoo senses his muscles twitching at the contact, his hips rocking even higher, because he wants to feel him. The hardness of his cock pressing against his own, stimulating each other as they feel the heat flowing through their veins.

 

When Daniel slides his hands through Seongwoo’s underwear, he screams. Daniel just knows way too much. Where to touch, what to touch, how to touch - it drives Seongwoo insane.

 

That screaming mess refused to tone down and Daniel loves it. Playing along the shaft and tickling at the head, everything that Seongwoo could just offer him and Daniel would make sure it was good enough.

 

“ _Fuck_ , can you help me with this?” Daniel groaned as he stripped off his top and did the same for Seongwoo.

 

After unzipping Seongwoo’s tight jeans, Seongwoo grabbed onto his and pushed him down before he could continue.

 

“It’s your turn now,” Seongwoo announced, proceeding to strip Daniel completely. Daniel had been pleasing him just now, it was time to reward him.

 

Seeing Daniel’s bare body in front of him, he feels even more turned on. His dick was huge and hard, loosely hanging in the air and pointing in the direction of Seongwoo.

 

Daniel saw his eyes widening, his saliva dripping a little at the sight. He must have been so excited to devour me, Daniel thought.

 

“I know I’m huge but I’ve waited all night for you to blow me,” Daniel complains, his smile still stuck to his face.

 

Seongwoo bent down to align his lips against the huge member as he wondered, how am I going to take it all in?

 

But he’s going to try anyway, as he licked the head and proceeded in.

 

It was huge but Seongwoo had a huge mouth too. So it was not too difficult for Daniel to push in, groaning and pushing Seongwoo’s head closer and closer to his pelvis.

 

“Fuck, Seongwoo, you feel so good,” Daniel moaned as he rocked deeper into Seongwoo’s mouth, the rough motion occasionally stimulating a gag reflex but Seongwoo managed to survive all that without dying from the lack of oxygen.

 

The warm of Seongwoo’s mouth was incredibly amazing and Daniel could feel himself reaching the climax really soon.

 

“ _Fuck_ , I’ll pull out okay,” Daniel groans as he removed his dick from Seongwoo’s mouth. Stumbling to the bedside drawer, he pulled out a bottle of lube and a packet of condom.

 

Turning back, Seongwoo was already all ready for him. Stripped completely naked and lying seductively on his bed.

 

“You look more ready than I am,” Daniel said with a grin. His lube covered fingers pressing into Seongwoo’s hole, igniting beautiful moans from the other.

 

He started with two because Seongwoo was already stretched earlier and added more in, lightly thrusting his ass to listen to Seongwoo’s voice as rhythmic as his actions.

 

He decided to curl his fingers and prodded everywhere until he heard the loudest moan that came from that guy the entire night.

 

“So it’s there,” Daniel says with a smile, continuously pushing his fingers against that golden spot that wrecks Seongwoo even more each time.

 

“Ah...Daniel...ah...,” he moans while feeling the pleasurable moment of the stimulation of that erogenous spot. Knowing that it was Daniel made it even more enjoyable.

 

With Seongwoo’s thrusts becoming more erratic, he must have been close.

 

Removing his fingers, Daniel’s heard a small whine from Seongwoo and laughed a little.

 

“So impatient already,” Daniel said, slipping on the condom as Seongwoo just watched him helplessly.

 

Daniel was fast, he just wore it quickly and threw away the packaging into the waste bin.

 

And too fast, because the next thing Seongwoo knew, Daniel’s slammed his huge member into his ass, forcing a scream.

 

“ _Fuck_ , why are you so tight,” Daniel groaned and pushed in, rocking his hips wildly against Seongwoo’s in a rhythmic pattern.

 

“Because you’re so huge,” Seongwoo argued, pushing and pulling to take Daniel’s cock in the most comfortable way possible.

 

“To make you feel better,” Daniel joked, leaning forward to kiss him.

 

It was wild, sticky and hot, but definitely enjoyable.

 

Feeling Daniel in his ass, his lips and subsequently his dick when Daniel jerked him off, Seongwoo could not hold it in any longer.

 

“Fuck, Daniel, I going to...,” he groaned, his body shaking uncontrollably as he splattered and spilled white liquid onto his stomach and Daniel’s abs.

 

His side was done, but not Daniel’s yet.

 

He continued to rock further in, taking in more of Daniel to bring him to the climax.

 

Their screams were consistent, complimentary and sexy in every imaginable way that Daniel himself was able to reach the climax easily, releasing warm fluid into Seongwoo’s hole, making him shudder in bliss.

 

“Fuck, you were so good,” Daniel exclaimed, pulling out. He rested for a short while before going into the washroom to throw away the condom and grab a towel.

 

“Same applies to you,” Seongwoo laughed as Daniel cleaned up the mess on their bodies and the bed.

 

Putting away the towel, he looked at Seongwoo with a sincere smile.

 

“Can we do this again? Not just sex but like, can I see you again tomorrow?” Daniel tries to fit the correct word in but it sounds wrong anyway.

 

“You mean a date? A real date?” Seongwoo asks. His eyes sparkled as he thought about all the amazing things they could do as a couple, and the fact that it was with Daniel made it a whole lot more exciting.

 

“Mhm. A date. I like you, Seongwoo,” Daniel says, leaning over to give Seongwoo a peck on the lips.

 

He grins, happy that everything ended up well. What he wanted, what he had wished for had happened.

 

“I like you too, Daniel,” he says, as Daniel throws a blanket to cover their bare bodies and they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI the front part of the story 1) Seongwoo being a fan of Daniel, and 2) Spin the bottle game with the kiss was inspired by the true story of my favourite youtube couple Dion Yorkie and Sebb Argo. You guys can check them out if you're interested :) 
> 
> Hope this was okay, will appreciate kudos and comments. Thank you! :)


End file.
